A latin American drama in Japan!
by EmmieyCathiey
Summary: Catalina loves Kinjiro kun! Nagato is in her way! Rated M for witchcraft, voodoo, language, lemon, adult themes. Title changed
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Welcome to Japan Catalina!

"Catalina wake up we're here." Her father, the Reverend Rodriguez said waking his teenage daughter.

Catalina stretched and looked out of the car window. It was smaller than their previous home in Caracas Venezuela. In fact it wasn't a house, it was an apartment complex. After setting up the apartment they went to set up their new church. It was The Purified Church of Maria Lionza. They had been a part of the Cult of Maria Lionza for as long as Catalina could remember, but they were expelled from Venezuela because her father discovered that president Hugo Chavez was using the faith to spread his political ideology of anti-west, anti-American agenda. Her father followed everything in the Bible (people who worship Maria Lionza consider themselves Catholic) and he believed in the commandment, "Love thy neighbor as thyself." So he preached every year to the people at Mount Sorte that the Holy mother Maria told him to sympathize with Americans and the West.

Word of this got to Chavez, and he executed Catalina's mother and expelled the rest of the family. Catalina's father became a Catholic priest and established The Purified church of Maria Lionza, which he was going to start in their new home in Tokyo Japan. The church's beliefs were like those of the cult, but with more of the Christian influence. Catalina and her father were getting the last portrait of Maria when her older brother Marcos came in.

"Papa! Catalina! I have great news! I have a job!"

"What is it?" she asked.

"The league of the Black suited Gentleman. It was hard, but the pay is good. Also I think you would like my boss Catalina. His name is Kinjiro Kitaeda; he is my age and very handsome. I don't know if you can meet him though. There is this very freighting man named Nagato the long fist who is always guarding him. He strikes any female that comes within ten feet of Kinjiro." Marcos said shuddering at the last sentence.

"Well then Marcos my son you must pray for him. That he may stop striking women." Their father said.

"Whatever you say papa, but I don't think he can change." Marcos said with a sigh.

The next week, Catalina was dancing in the street to make some extra money. She had her long ebony hair down. She had a body like Shakira, but she had bronze skin. She was still so curious about Kinjiro, she wanted to meet him, and get to know him. Then she saw him, he was a typical Japanese boy. He had black hair that was parted down the middle. He looked strong. Catalina thought he was simply adorable. She sent a flirty smile his way. A tall gigantic man who she was guessing was Nagato the long fist through her a disgusted look.

"Look at that disgusting display Kin-chan." He said in a deep gruff voice. Kin looked her way. Catalina could tell he was aroused, his nose was bleeding, and he had a boner (:p)

"Hoi, it is disgusting. Those women! Haha getting more unappealing every day, heh." He responded crossing his legs. Catalina giggled, then she ran up to Kinjiro and hugged him.

"HEY GET OFF OF KIN CHAN YOU WHORE!" Nagato said thrusting his palm into her face. Catalina was hit up against the wall a little woozy.

"Hey buddy, that's my sister you asshole!" Marcos said approaching the giant.

"You're sister was having her whorish tendencies and hugged Kin chan!" Nagato said angrily.

"She is not a whore and you do NOT touch her! Do you understand?" Marcos said putting his hand to Nagato's throat.

"Hey break it up, let's go on about our business." Kinjiro said breaking up the fight.

"Yes Kin-Chan." Nagato said.

"Yes Kinjiro san." Marcos said. Kinjiro then did something that was out of his character. He didn't approve of violence towards women. He held out his hand to Catalina. She took his hand, they could feel the electricity in between them.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Si, I think I'll be alright." She said touching her head. She had a slight headache.

"I'm sorry about Nagato, he is a little too overprotective of me." Kinjiro said.

"Quite alright, tell him I forgive him, this time. If he does it next time I don't think I'll be as merciful." She said. Kinjiro smiled.

"Alright I'll let him know. Adios Catalina Rodriguez." Kinjiro said walking away with his posse.

"Adios Kinjiro Kun." Catalina said blushing. He was such a gentleman, and he held her hand. At least for a little bit. Her heart was beating like an 808 drum. He was so cute.

*Disclaimer* I only own Catalina, Marcos, and Aya. I don't own Air Master.


	2. Chapter 2 So that's what that was about!

Chapter 2: I gotta see him again!

Catalina sat up in her bed working on her homework. It was only difficult because she had not fully grasped Japanese, but she was sure she would get it in time. She was also having problems focusing; she couldn't stop thinking about Kinjiro Kitaeda, her brother's boss. He was handsome and mysterious, but Nagato always kept him cut off from other people, and Catalina wanted to figure out why.

"Catalina! Marcos! Come to the kitchen I have something to tell the both of you!" Father Rodriguez called.

"Yes father;" the two teens said standing at attention.

"We are taking in a foster child. She's a five year old girl; her name is Aya Sakamoto. She was taken away from her single father because of neglect, but the father converted to our church so he does have visitation, so let's praise Maria for that. Also the little girl is half Japanese half some Eastern European origin." The priest said.

Catalina and Marcos looked at each other; this was shocking to them since they weren't informed.

"Father if I may, we are already having financial trouble as is." Marcos said realistically.

"We need to do our religious duty to this child! Also I have already confirmed that she is staying with us. Tomorrow Catalina you will pick her up from school and bring her back home. The foster care system will bring back the rest of her things." Father Rodriguez stated.

The next day Catalina picked up Aya and they were walking home from school. On the way home there was a ruckus going on in the street. Marcos was knocked out unconscious in the street.

"¿Qué pasó? Catalina asked frantically running toward her brother with Aya running behind.

"Tu amiga Maki se volvió loco porque algunos de los chicos secuestrados a su amiga, que tiene los pechos gigantes, y que se niegan a dar la espalda así que empezó a patear el culo a todos sin ninguna razón! Podría haber dicho perdón, pero no tuvo que vencer a todos para arriba!" Marcos said regaining consciousness, he was not happy with Maki. A little farther into the crowd Maki and Nagato were having an intense argument over the unconscious girl, who Catalina recognized as Mina, a girl who's family went to the church her father preached at.

"I LOVE KIN-CHAN!" Nagato screamed at Maki. Maki stopped dead in her tracks. Catalina felt a strange feeling in her that was flowing throughout her body. It was hatred for Nagato, along with an even stronger desire for Kinjiro. To steal him, to have him as ONLY hers. She clenched her fist until her veins shown through to her hand. Then it got worse.

"I WILL BEAR HIM A CHILD! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH I'D GET DOWN AND STICKY WITH HIM!" Nagato yelled so the whole street could hear him.

"_Culo que retardan estúpido borrar! Los hombres no pueden tener hijos! Voy a matar puta!" _Catalina thought angrily.

Marcos saw what his sister was about to attempt to do. Nagato would kill her in a heartbeat if Catalina tried to attack.

"Catalina! Déjalo ir! Voy a tratar con él!" he called after her. She stopped and looked at her elder brother coldly. She stared Nagato down like a cheetah looking at its prey. He was hitting Maki. She smartly walked away. She had to fight this battle another day.

"Come on Aya we are leaving." Catalina said grabbing the little girl's hand and dragging her away.

"I want to see what happens to Ms. Jenny!" the little blond girl said (Ms. Jenny is Maki). Catalina ignored her, what worried her was Kinjiro and the obsessive Nagato. She had to take Nagato out somehow. She might have to consult the spirits.

*DISCLAIMER* I only own my own characters. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
